The present invention relates to a retractable and extendable telescopic pole apparatus for displaying flags or supporting athletic equipment, patio umbrellas and the like.
Many items such as flags, tennis and volleyball nets, shade screens and the like are supported on poles. If the poles are permanent, they present a hazard as well as being aesthetically displeasing. Temporary poles require removal, storage and installation and a are not convenient for these reasons. Accordingly, there exists a need for a convenient, permanent apparatus which can be easily extended when used and retracted to an out-of-the-way position when not in use.
The present invention provides a retractable pole apparatus including a fixed supporting member having a longitudinal axis and which support includes a bottom end, a top end, and a first extension member support means. A first telescopic extension member is received in the support member. The first telescopic extension member includes a bottom end and a top end. A protective housing or casing may be provided in which the apparatus is mounted in an in-ground or other location.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, a selected extension member support means includes an inner lock sleeve attached to an inner portion of a top member end of a telescopic extension member. The inner lock sleeve includes a key receiver, and an outer key sleeve is attached to an outer portion of a bottom member end of a telescopic extension member. The outer key sleeve includes a key received in a respective key receiver.
The key receiver includes a vertical key reception slot, a transverse key reception slot in communication with the vertical key reception slot, and a key end portion connected to the transverse key portion.
More specifically, the lower support member has only an inner lock sleeve, and the topmost telescopic extension member, that receives a flagpole or other item, has only an outer key sleeve. Each of the intermediate telescopic extension members have both an inner lock sleeve at a top portion of the respective telescopic extension member and an outer key sleeve at a bottom portion of the respective telescopic extension member.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, the telescopic sections may be operated by a cable and motor drive friction wheel and cable assembly which will extend and retract the sections.